Tastes Like Candy Canes At Christmas
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Fourth in Christmas Gift fics. High M rating, NC-17. More warnings inside, but you have been warned.


**Title:** Tastes Like Candy Canes at Christmas

**For: **Nicevenn

**Rating: **NC-17+++

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** PWP, explicit male male sex involving (highlight if you want spoilers-nothing in the squicks nor non-con/sports) * A little bit of autoeroticism, dirty talk, slightly rough sex, hair pulling, object penetration*.

**Word Count:** 1010

**Notes:**

I loved writing this! So I hope you enjoy reading it. Merry Christmas!

Yes the title does come from that tiny little bit with Moose in _Step Up 2: The Streets._

Betad by the lovely meglw0228

**Prompt: **In case you can't see the picture it's a glass candy cane clear with red stripes on the inside (about 3 inches circumference and 6 inches straight length and 7 1/2 inches total length)

**Anything Christmas related you'd like me to fit in**: I think the prompt itself is enough

**Tastes Like Candy Canes At Christmas**

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Draco, turning the object over in his hands.

"Yes, trust me Harry." Draco pressed his body against his lover's, savouring the feel of the hard muscle. "It will be fantastic, I can use it on you if you'd prefer."

Harry thrust the object into Draco's hands and took a hasty step back a deep flush staining his cheeks. "I- I have to get back to work, see you tonight."

Frowning, the blond called out after his lover, "Harry, it's a Saturday!" When he got no response Draco sighed and slid his fingers over the glass candy cane tracing the red swirls on the inside of the glass.

Placing the candy cane on the kitchen table Draco sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. He had pushed Harry too far. The Gryffindor was quite conservative when it came to sex preferring to fuck Draco on a bed, face to face. Draco had wanted something different, something exciting but Harry had freaked.

Pursing his lips Draco glanced at the clock on the wall, six-twenty-three, he had no idea where Harry had gone or when he'd be back so Draco decided to make the most of his glass dildo and some alone time.

Grabbing the candy cane he made his way to the bedroom, flicking his wand and tossing the candy cane onto the bed as the curtains closed before he methodically removed his clothing. He placed his folded clothing on the only chair in the room and crawled onto the bed. Draco leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a vial of lube.

Lying down on the bed he spread his thighs, right hand gripping the glass dildo, which was getting slick in his clammy hand. Draco let his left hand tease each nipple before trailing down to tug at his pubic hair, the sharp pain sending a shiver of arousal up his spine.

Cupping his half hard cock Draco tugged himself a couple of times before fumbling around for the lube. Coating his fingers he smoothed the viscous liquid over his cock as he coaxed himself to hardness.

When his cock was dripping pre-come over his stomach Draco rolled over onto his knees, right hand braced holding his weight whilst his left reached behind and he thrust a finger into his hole stretching and lubricating.

Biting his lip to stifle a moan Draco removed his left hand and grabbed the candy cane, letting his torso fall onto the bed, head turned to the side while his right hand fumbled in the drawer for the cock ring he kept in there. He didn't want to come too early. Draco knew he'd be overwhelmed by the feeling of emptiness once he came without Harry.

Gripping the candy cane at the hooked end he worked the straight bit into him, the lube around his rim easing the slide of the glass but the smoothness of it was something he'd never felt before. Sitting up, arsehole clenching the dildo so it didn't slip out, Draco gasped when the curved end brushed his prostate.

Sliding the ring down and fastening it at the base of his cock Draco fell forward onto his right forearm again letting his left hand move back and tease the candy cane in and out of his hole.

"Draco?"

"Ha- Harry," Draco moaned in frustration at the sound of his lover's voice. "I didn't think you'd be home until late- late-er-oooo."

Draco let out a loud moan as he felt Harry bat his hand away from the dildo and shove it back inside.

"You naughty little slut," Harry hissed as he pushed the candy cane in harder, the tip of his finger brushing Draco's rim. "You couldn't wait to have something inside you, could you? You had to be a naughty little slut, didn't you?"

Draco moaned and Harry pressed his fully clothed body against Draco's whilst the hand that wasn't occupied grabbed Draco's short hair forcing his head back and biting his neck. "_Answer me,_" he demanded.

"Yes, a whore, for you, Harry. Your whore," Draco gasped out in pleasure as one of Harry's thick fingers forced its way inside him, next to the candy cane.

Once Harry had decided that Draco was stretched enough he pulled away from his lover's back letting go of the blond hair, stroking the back of his head gently in a silent apology.

Harry thrust his finger and the candy cane in and out of Draco's hole while his right hand unzipped his jeans and drew out his cock. Slicking it with a whispered word, removing both his finger and the glass caused Draco to moan at the loss but it was cut short by Harry's cock pounding into him.

Not giving his lover any time to adjust Harry took his own pleasure, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge.

For Draco, this was the best sex ever; Harry was taking charge and doing something different. He was meeting Draco's needs while being selfish about it. The slight brushes of scratchy denim against the back of his thighs reminded him that Harry was fully dressed while he was naked as a whore.

"Are you ready to come? Are you ready to paint my bed with your come?" Harry's voice whispered and Draco nodded frantically.

"Please, Harry, oh sweet Merlin! Let me come, let me come for you" Draco begged and he almost sobbed when Harry released the cock ring. With one stroke Draco was coming over the bed and Harry's hand, and after one, two more thrusts Harry was pulsing his release deep inside his lover.

"What brought that on?" Draco asked after they had collapsed side by side on the bed.

"I saw you with that fucking candy cane sticking out of your ass and it drove me crazy."

"Good. We need to have more sex like this."

"Fuck yes. I don't know why I was so hesitant at first."

"Neither do I," Draco replied smugly. "Neither do I."


End file.
